labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Back
We're back is the first episode in Season 5 Plot The Lab Rats arrive at the Davenport Bionic Academy only to realize that Krane rigged the place with a deadly virus. Story The hydroloop arrives at the lab and the team emerges out of it. Leo is amazed by the place and Adam comments that he's seen better. Davenport begins to explain everyones duties and the different task's that each one of them will have. He splits it into four categories: Intelligence, Observer. Mentor, and Data. He assigns Chase, Leo, Zax and Hallie to Intelligence, which means their job is to maintain all files and gather new files within the academy. Sara and Tex get assigned to Observer, which means their job is to make sure the academy is in top shape, which includes ordering and bossing the students around. Adam, Marcus and Aubree get assigned to Mentor, which allows them to train bionic students into full fledged heroes. And Bree, Mark, and Elena get assigned to Data. Their job is to maintain, create, and obtain digital data that will be stored in the academy's main storage. Chase asks Davenport why they cant all be mentors and he states that each one of them has to take care of something. If everyone was a mentor, there wouldnt be anyone to handle those things. Adam then comments "Oh Chase, you wouldn't be that good of a mentor anyway, you only have like one ability". Chase then blasts Adam with his force field and says "Now thats what i call bionics!" (theme song plays) In their dorms, Leo and Bree are sitting peacefully on the couch watching tv when Davenport comes in and asks if they have seen his security tablet. They assume its in his secret safe that he hides under his bed, much to his annoyance. But he states that he cant find it. The tv then starts to glitch and it turns off. Bree and Leo instantly become confused. Then the lights start to glitch and flicker. One of them explodes and almosts drops on Donald but Leo grabs it and throws it away. Bree then says they should check on the students at the training room and she grabs them, and superspeeds to the training room. All of the bionic students are shut down, not moving a muscle. The rest of the team come to the training area, saying that their's something wrong with the power. Elena trys reset the power but it wasnt of any use, the power reset button was jammed and broken. The security tv's then display a green skull, then it burns to flames and shows Victor Krane's face. He then states that he rigged the place with a deadly virus that will destroy the academy with everyone in it in the next hour. He holds a switch and pushes it and it causes a room in the academy to explode. Everyone rushes to the hydroloop and 6 super soldiers emerge from the explosion, holding an academy student. The soldier flings the student across the floor. Other students quickly grab the injured student and take him to the infirmary. Marcus then yells that he'll buy them some time and he shoots the first soldier. Leo, Adam, Chase, Bree, and Tex help him out. Chase summons his laser bow and he deflects all of the soldiers attacks and hits him the stomach, sending him flying. Adam deflects the 2nd soldiers punches and then he grabs the soldiers arm and elbows his back, then picks him up and throws him across the room. Marcus spin kicks the soldier he shot before in the stomach and shoots a plasma grenade at him. Leo punches the 4th soldier face, them looks at one of the wall mirrors and says "Oooh, look at that high definition, i look good" The soldier gets back up and Leo flip kicks the soldier into a wall and says "Woah you seen how that looked? This is a high quality mirror!" The soldier attempts of attack Leo but he tosses the soldier in the air and unleashes and air combo on him, then slams the soldier into a wall. Bree speed fights the fifth one and Chase tosses her a rope. She blocks one punch and speed ties the soldiers left hand, blocks other punch and ties both hands together. She then speeds around him and kicks him onto the floor. Tex gets bashed by the last soldier and makes her angry. She then jumps into the air and smacks back down causing a massive shockwave, meaning she has inherited Sara's "Jumping Wave". Everyone then becomes surprised Meanwhile Elena continuously tries to find a fix, leaving them with 30 minutes to live. She figures out an idea. Her idea is to have Chase absorb all the data from the academy and use that to combat the virus. Chase scans the data all around him and transfers it all to him. Then he puts his hand over the cyberdesk and the data transfers to it, causing the academy to shake. The cyberdesk then shakes and causes an electromagnetic shockwave, thus making everyone fall. Immediately the data scatters back to where it came from and the academy is safe. Everyone group hugs Elena, but she then starts to complain that they are crushing her ribs, but they ignore her. Everyone goes and hangs out in their dorm. Adam complains that he is bored and Tex asked "Wanna start another virus?" Everyone agrees and they all head out from the dorm into the Data room, ending the episode Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackaon Williams as Leo Dooley/Davenport * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Brec Bassinger as Tex * Kyle Massey as Mark * Chanel Celeya as Aubree Davenport * Zendaya as Sara Davenport * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Rahart Adams as Zax Knight * Ryan Newman as Hallie King * G. Hannelius as Elena Davenport Recurring * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Jeremey Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport